A Realization
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Renee contemplates on the kiss she shared with the quantum Liam in the episode "The Summit".


A Realization

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete 

Category: Romance

Spoilers/Rumors: "The Summit"

Season: Season IV

Rating: PG

Content Warning: A few curse words nothing bad. Actually there are only two curse words. 

Summary: Renee contemplates on the kiss she shared with the quantum Liam in "The Summit"

Author's Note: I've noticed no one has made an attempt to make a story out of the last few minutes of "The Summit" and it's like one of the best episodes for a Liam/Renee fanatic. You could do so many angles from this it's not funny. Here's my first stab at it. _Italics means someone is talking to themselves in their head._

Pairing: Liam/Renee

Disclaimer: The characters of "Gene Rodenberry's Earth: Final Conflict" do not belong to me! So **DO NOT** sue me!

* * *

__

I'm still in shock over the whole thing. We're in a life and death situation and…he kisses me as a fair well. I can still feel his lips on mine if I concentrate. The kiss may have lasted seconds, but it's been stuck in my head ever since. Liam, the real Liam doesn't know about it. He has no memories of what happened on the station. He knows the basics like Sandoval the Volunteers and Da'an and all that, but I didn't tell him about the kiss we shared. I just thought it would really complicate things. We work to close together to have any sort of relationship with each other. Besides, he probably not really interested. It was probably Liam's way of saying 'You were a great friend Renee'. Knowing my luck that's exactly what it meant.

It's been about a month since it happened and I still find myself waking up with the same dream of Liam and me. Oh God! Renee grow up! It's not like you're in high school anymore. Plus, he's not even fully human. He's part human and Kimera. How the Hell would that turn out huh? Spite of all that I still find myself intrigued with Liam. He's the most amazing and annoying man I've ever met. He's unique in his qualities. There are very few people left with his compassion to fight for the right thing. He cares so much. In a strange sort of way I guess he's still innocent. He grew up to an adult in a few hours not years. He didn't have to endure the harshness of growing up slowly. That's probably why he still has his innocence. In actuality he's still a big kid. Just the most mature kid in the world. 

"Renee?" Liam asked concerned.

Liam speaking to her brought Renee out of her thought. "Yea, I'm sorry I was lost in my own thought." she asked bringing her attention back to Liam.

"You sure you're ok? You seemed deep in thought there, " he asked his gaze not wavering from her.

She smiled and said, "I'm fine."

He put the object he was holding in his hand on the shelf and said, "Is there something I need to know about? You've been acting strange for the past month."

"Nothing is wrong I promise I've just had stuff on my mind nothing big, " she said trying to act as normal as possible. 

"You know if something was wrong you could talk to me about. I'm here for you whether you want to believe it or not, " he said in reference to the incident when she found out she was infertile. She had been sitting drinking her tea for over thirty minutes and he asked her if she was ok and she said, ' What do you care?' and he replied, 'Maybe because I do'

She remembered that situation strongly. She felt bad after the whole situation because it had hurt his feelings she didn't feel comfortable with him about it. She had apologized about it and he accepted, but she could tell he still had his doubts. 

"Liam, if something were terribly bothering me I would come to you with it. Its not like I've got anyone else to talk to you know. Not that I wouldn't come to you first I just want to reassure you, " she said thankfully. _This is completely unlike me at all. What's happening to me? Liam Kincaid is what is happening to me. Dammit!_

He went back to what he was doing and said, "Just so we got that strait."

__

I now know why I would risk my life for this man standing before me. He has more humanity than all humans put together and you can't find that anymore. I used to be little miss bitch all the time, but now I'm not a bitch all the time. Liam has showed me a lighter side to life and I thank him eternally for that. 

THE END

I wrote this tonight so if there are any errors I'm sorry, but it was something I wanted to get off my chest. I hope you liked it. 

__


End file.
